Enigma Biru
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Kamu adalah keping teka-teki bernyawa berlaraskan warna biru yang indah, yang selalu ingin kupecahkan sendiri keberadaannya./ For Eyeshield 21 Award August : Colour. Warning inside. Sorry for the bad fic. RnR?


Biru. Ya, aku menyukai warna itu. Ketika pagi, ia akan terang bagai matamu. Dan ketika malam, ia akan menggelap bagai rambutmu. Jangan pikirkan bahwa warna birulah yang mengantarkan dia ke tempat yang tak mampu kau gapai, tapi bernalarlah, jikalau—dia bangga, menatap dirimu yang bersosok bagai langit; biru, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Biru. Perlambang dirimu dan hatiku. Bagai laut dan langit yang ingin menyatu.

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

_**Enigma Biru**_ © **F**. **A**lyss

"_**K**__amu adalah keping teka-teki bernyawa yang selalu ingin kupecahkan sendiri keberadaanny__**a**__."_

.

_**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

_**Warning**_ (_s_) : **OoC**, semi-**AU**, _abal-gaje-nista_ tingkat wahid. _**Crack**_ - RikuSuzu. _Perubahan scene + missing scene_ dari **Feel and Feel**.

_**For Eyeshield 21 Award, Event August : Color**_. Semoga memenuhi syarat.

_Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

_

.

.

_Langit. Tatap ia. Biru._

_Ya. Tak mampu kau gapai._

_Laut. Pandangi seluruhnya. Biru._

_Ya. Tak mampu kau rengkuh._

_Tapi aku mampu menggapainya. Aku mampu merengkuhnya._

_Cukup dengan menatap sosokmu yang terfigur sempurna_

_Laut dan langit itu dengan indahnya terlukis dalam kontur wajahmu yang merekah dalam rona. Inderaku menangkapnya. Ya—_

**Biru, simbolisasi dirimu.**

.

.

Suara-suara isak yang membuai udara dalam atmosfir yang tak menyenangkan menjadi sebuah penghias di sebuah jalanan sempit dimana orang jarang berlalu lalang. Berkolaborasi dengan langit yang seakan tak mau berhenti menangis, juga dengan cacahan dari mata-mata mereka yang tak pernah ingin kehilangan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah mereka perlahan-lahan terdengar. Terkesan satu-satu.

Tampak dari sudut mata, dua orang dalam satu payung. Seorang pria _emerald_ dan perempuan yang basah kuyup. Menapakki aspal abu-abu yang telah terinvasi oleh hujan sejak senja lalu. Keduanya tampak tak bersuara. Bisu.

Pria muda itu memicingkan matanya pada gadis di sebelahnya. Menerawangnya melalui sinar lampu jalanan. Mempererat genggaman tangan kirinya pada bahu yang basah—terbungkus kain katun berwarna gelap, terasa dingin. Diremasnya gagang payung yang ia pegang—yang memayungi mereka berdua, sebagai tanda penyesalan karena ia tak mampu memberikan sedikit penghiburan. Wajah itu pucat, tak bermakna. Bagai lagu tanpa nada. Mata gadis itu memerah sedikit, membiarkan sinar kristal kebiruan gelap di dalamnya meredup setelah jutaan berkas air mata jatuh.

Ia menatap nanar, sedang gadis itu tak mau menjabarkan segala yang ada dalam dirinya. Hatinya tak mampu bertutur kata, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara dari sekat-sekat tenggorokkannya yang mengering karena begitu lama tak bicara.

Mata yang sayu, rambut yang melepek karena basah, lalu warna biru yang biasanya mendominasi tertarik oleh gravitasi kesedihan. Menghancurkan, menghabisi, menggilas segala esensi kebahagiaan yang mestinya mampu mewarnai hari kembali. Tak mampu, mewarnai langit gelap keabu-abuan itu kembali menjadi _biru_. Tak mampu, menyinari mata itu bagai samudera yang menelan diri dalam sebuah perasaan yang rancu.

Bungkam dalam keheningan, itu bukanlah hal yang diharapkan.

Sayangnya, pemilik rambut biru itu tak lagi kokoh bagai karang—karena mendadak retak, hancur karena kehilangan.

Tap. Tap. Ta—

Hentakkan langkah yang mendadak terhenti membuat pemikiran pria itu bubar. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya, melihat gadis itu berhenti dua langkah jauhnya dari dirinya. Menunduk.

"Suzuna?"

Suzuna Taki mengangkat kepalanya. Benar, mata itu tak seindah sebelumnya.

"Ma—af," ujarnya terbata.

Pria pemilik kristal _emerald_ itu menghampiri gadis itu kembali, cepat-cepat memayunginya, "Untuk?"

Suzuna menatap lurus pria itu penuh dengan kejujuran—kejujuran yang bermakna ambigu, pria itu terdiam. Lalu mendadak, suara yang dulunya penuh dengan kebahagiaan itu keluar dari kungkungan hatinya yang kini penuh dengan kerinduan berlaraskan luka.

"_Kebodohanku_."

Guruh menghantam langit, mencekiknya hingga mengeluarkan air mata, membasahi bumi—lagi-lagi menginvasi. Rinai tangisnya turun seirama dengan degupan samar dari jantung mereka berdua.

Sampai saat ini, tak ada kejelasan yang pasti dari perjalanan pulang ini. Masing-masing dari mereka masih ingin memecahkan sebuah teka-teki dari mosaik hidup yang telah mereka miliki sejak awal, satu sama lain.

.

_**_ooo_**_

.

.

_Hei, kemana kau ingin pergi?_

_Kekalkah dirimu bersama _dia_ yang telah menjauh dari sini?_

_Tidak, jangan jauh—jangan pergi._

_Aku takut—warnamu juga akan hilang, layaknya sinar matamu saat ini._

.

.

.

Hati Riku Kaitani tak mampu bertutur kata. Kepingan sinar cahaya mata gadis itu seakan hilang. Warna biru—biru gelap itu tak mampu ditangkap dengan jelas.

Pendaran mata itu seolah dikungkung dalam gelapnya malam.

Baru saja tadi ia menjemput gadis itu, untuk pulang. Tidak, tepatnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Gadis itu sesungguhnya berdiri diatas surealisme yang tak pasti. Tak mampu menerima—betapa Riku mengerti kalau keberadaan Sena bagi diri Suzuna adalah hal yang tak tersangkalkan.

Tidak, sesungguhnya Riku tak mengerti. Mengapa kepergian Sena dari dunia ini mampu membuat Suzuna menjadi kelabu dalam dunianya sendiri? Apakah kekekalan Sena dalam diri Suzuna-lah yang mengambilnya? Menarik sisi itu ke dalam sudut yang paling sunyi, mengurungnya, membarikadenya dalam kefanaan realita.

Entah, ia tak tahu.

Ia membuka pakaiannya yang basah, melemparnya ke dalam bak dan segera menyalakan shower dengan air hangat untuk meredakan gigil pada tubuhnya karena dinginnya hari.

Ditatapnya refleksi dirinya dalam cermin kecil di sampingnya—menampakkan dirinya yang basah oleh air hangat. Mengingatkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku."_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Kebodohanku."_

.

.

Riku menatap dirinya dengan gusar. Ia merasa bodoh karena gadis itu tak juga berhenti menangis. Sampai ia mengantarkannya pulang pun. Astaga, yang bodoh itu sebenarnya siapa?

Jemarinya bertaut pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang basah di dalam cermin. Merutukki diri, astaga—perasaannya tak berhenti bergejolak sampai disini.

Ia mengakui, ia rindu senyum itu. Senyum yang cerah dan indah. Lalu warna mata yang seterang langit di hari cerah. Tak ayal ia merindukannya, mata itu berubah sayu, kemerahan di sisi-sisinya. Agak bengkak.

Itu pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Figur penuh pesona itu seolah tak mampu menerima keadaan, hingga lama kelamaan menjadi jauh dan jatuh dalam lubang kekalutan.

Hatinya mencelos, melukai ego. Ia ingin berteriak lantang, agar gadis itu tak lari dari kenyataan. Menghentakkan naluri, berusaha cetuskan implementasi dalam justifikasi.

Kerinduannya akan gadis itu kini memuncak sempurna.

"Haah…"

Riku menyudahi pemikiran rumitnya, bergegas mengambil handuk. Dan secepatnya tidur.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Ia memandangi langit-langin kamarnya yang tinggi. _Biru_, bagai langit. Ia melengos, terutama ketika warna itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Suzuna.

Warna biru yang tergambarkan dalam sosok Suzuna itu sudah lama menjadi manipulator ulung yang menelusup dalam sistem mimpinya—membuatnya jatuh dalam penyesalan kalau-kalau warna itu menghilang dari gadis itu, membuatnya menjadi gelap ataupun keruh.

Seperti saat ini.

Ia tahu, perasaan ini bukanlah imitasi dari absolutisme obsesi diri. Tapi, merupakan sebuah kenyataan yang tak mungkin ia pungkiri.

Riku merutuk. Memejamkan matanya, berharap semua berakhir.

.

_**_ooo_**_

.

.

_Biru adalah simbolisasi dirimu._

_Rambutmu, matamu. Bagai langit yang luas._

_Namun kau angkuh—kau tak ingin digapai._

_Kau menangis layaknya hujan, kala guntur memecah langit._

_Dan kau, terkontaminasi oleh mayanya perasaan yang kekal dalam dirimu, saat ini._

_._

.

Suzuna adalah salah satu dari kepingan-kepingan enigma yang Riku bayangkan dalam tiap sel otaknya saat ini. Enigma yang menyesakkan dadanya, membongkar strukturalitas dalam dirinya—mengisi kehidupannya dalam teka-teki. Selama sebulan lebih setelah kepergian Sena Kobayakawa, Riku semakin mengenal dan mengenal gadis itu. Enigma dengan balutan warna biru yang indah.

Dan semakin lama, ia semakin tahu dan mengerti. Menyadari kalau gadis itu tak seperti yang biasa dilihatnya. Gadis itu juga sangat rapuh, pilu dan rindu akan elu. Dan benar-benar tak mampu meninggalkan kenangan mengenai Sena. Ia masih ringkih—traumatik. Labil dalam kepungan emosi. Kekal dalam memori bersama Sena.

Itu yang Riku lihat dari kedua fokus mata Suzuna.

Kedua mata yang dulunya penuh dengan keceriaan. Selalu membulat bahagia, mengerjap penuh suka. Mata yang penuh kekukuhan akan kebahagiaan. Namun kini berubah drastis tanpa memperdulikan hasrat hati yang sesungguhnya tak mau berkata demikian.

Langkah kaki Riku terdengar samar kala ia menaiki tangga menuju kuil, tangga yang telah ditapakki ribuan kaki sesama peziarah. Musim panas tiba. Dan malam ini, festival Obon pun juga tiba. Saat-saat dimana doa dikumandangkan untuk mereka yang telah terbang ke ujung masa melalui bentangan langit malam nan gelap. Penghormatan bagi arwah yang telah menjadi bintang. Malam ini terasa begitu hangat—tidak seperti waktu Suzuna menangisi kepergian Sena; Ya, tidak seperti senja itu, dingin dan penuh dengan cacahan air mata maupun derasnya hujan.

Ia berdiri di bawah rimbunnya salah satu pohon, suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekkan menerpa. Sejurus kemudian, ia bersender pada batang besar itu. Membiarkan beberapa orang lewat—sama sepertinya yang juga ingin mengantarkan setitik doa bagi orang-orang yang telah meninggal; _berziarah_. Ia merapatkan jaket _western_-nya. Mengatasi angin malam. Meski ini adalah malam yang hangat, melepas jaket bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Entah dimana keluarga Sena saat ini, ia tak tahu. Mungkinkah berada disini atau hanya berdoa di rumah. Teman-teman yang lainpun tak menunjukkan batang hidung mereka.

Hanya dia dan dia yang berada di tempat ini, menatapi bulan yang terbingkaikan ilusi distopia maha sempurna sehingga setiap orang bisa berharap bisa menggapainya; selayaknya menggapai orang yang telah pergi dari dekap mereka. Menunggu dan menanti.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Riku?"

Riku menoleh. Suara lembut yang barusan menuturkan namanya itu membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya. Ia menatapi sosok yang tadi baru saja memanggilnya, sosok seorang gadis. Gadis itu dalam balutan _yukata_ biru dan alas _geta_. Ia menghampiri Riku, membawa tas dan sebatang lilin yang belum dinyalakan.

"Kau tak bawa lilin?" sebuah basa-basi.

Riku menyadari hal yang terlupakan, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tertawa kecil, terkesan memaksa, "Ahaha, lupa."

Suzuna diam. Skeptis. Riku menyadarinya, hal yang berbeda, biasanya gadis itu akan menyahut atau tertawa kecil akan kebodohan orang-orang sekitarnya—paling tidak itu terjadi sebelum Sena pergi.

Gadis berambut biru itu akhirnya mengeluarkan sebatang lilin lagi dari tas kecilnya. Lalu mengeluarkan korek. Mengulurkannya pada Riku.

Riku juga tak berminat mengeluarkan suara, hanya langsung menyalakan dua lilin untuk mereka berdua. Nafas mereka saling berbaur, membuai udara malam.

"Um, Suzu?" Riku mencoba memecah atmosfir tak menyenangkan yang tercipta antara mereka. Berusaha bersifat dinamis dan mendominasi saat-saat seperti ini agar tidak membosankan.

Suzuna mengangkat kepalanya, mengadah menatap Riku. Mata itu seolah kosong tanpa semangat dan pengharapan. Padahal, seharusnya, malam dari festival ini adalah penuh dengan permohonan dan pengharapan yang tak terhitung untuk orang yang tersayang.

Angin mengecup helai-helai rambut mereka. Bersamaan dengan suara desir dedaunan yang jatuh.

"Kau—err, aku suka warna biru _yukata_-mu," Riku membuka topik. Hanya basa-basi. Paling tidak mengungkapkan betapa kagumnya ia pada Suzuna dalam balutan pesona yang sesungguhnya berisi kekosongan jiwa.

Suzuna hanya menatap Riku dalam tatapan datar dan tidak bersemangat, lalu mendesis pelan, "Aku tak suka warna itu lagi."

Lewat temaram lilin, Riku menatap gadis itu dengan keheranan. Ia mendengar suara itu meski sayup, "Lalu, kenapa—"

"Aku memakainya karena ini satu-satunya yang yang _paling bagus_ dalam lemariku," ia memberikan penekanan yang cukup kuat pada kata '_paling bagus_', selagi memperhatikan _yukata_-nya sendiri.

"Padahal kau cocok dengan warna ini." Riku membiarkan kata-kata lolos dari bibirnya begitu saja tanpa tahu resikonya.

Suzuna lagi-lagi mengadah, alisnya naik sebelah, menatap Riku dengan tajam, menahan rasa yang mungkin akan tumpah ruah. _Bukan Suzuna_, batin Riku selagi kedua fokus mereka bertemu.

"Tidak," Suzuna bergumam ragu, menunduk. Sebatang lilin miliknya terselip diantara jemari kurusnya. Dialasi sebuah daun lebar yang menahan lelehan lilin tersebut, "Aku tak suka—"

Riku tak tahan untuk tak membuka mulutnya dan bertanya kembali. Tanpa keraguan, bibir itu berucap, melantunkan getaran nada, "Kenapa? Matamu… Lalu rambutmu, _biru_."

Suzuna berjalan cepat tanpa kata-kata, memilih untuk tak berargumentasi dengan Riku ataupun mengkonfrontasi perkataannya, untuk saat ini. Bunyi berisik jangkrik, gumam doa, tapak langkah kaki, gemerisik dedaunan dan rerumputan ilalang menjadi sebuah satir kala suara itu sampai di daun telinganya.

Ia tetap memacu langkah menuju tujuannya. Berbaur dengan beberapa orang lain yang menyalakan dupa di depan makam marmer orang-orang yang mereka cinta. Bisikkan halus dari tiap bibir menyambangi mereka, rintih doa mengalun dan tiap pengharapan serta permohonan dikumandangkan.

Suzuna berhenti di depan marmer keabu-abuan itu, senada dengan warna semen yang saat ini ia injak. Riku mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Ta—

"Aku benci."

Riku diam menatap gadis itu yang kini telah berjongkok di depan makam. Menaruh lilinnya dekat dengan tulisan kanji nama Sena. Dinyalakannya dupa sebagai tanda penghormatan dan doa. Riku mengikuti, dengan menaruh lilin miliknya sendiri di atas nisan Sena.

"Kenapa?" lirih Riku yang kini ikut berjongkok di belakang gadis itu.

Suzuna diam. Mensedekapkan tangan. Berdoa. Sungguh manipulasi perasaan yang luar biasa—terutama bagi yang melihatnya. Kalau bulan memiliki mata yang cukup besar untuk mampu menatap Suzuna, pasti ia akan menatap dengan sinis pada Suzuna yang ada di sana saat ini. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak berdoa, ia hanya _membohongi, memanipulasi_, lalu _mengimitasi_ perasaan yang sesungguhnya saat ini ia milikki.

Mendadak, gadis itu membuka mulutnya, penuh dengan kegetiran, "Mataku yang berwarna biru inilah… _yang sudah mengalihkan mata dari Sena_."

"Eh?" Riku mengangkat kepala, memandangi punggung itu. Agak terkesiap.

"Mata inilah yang melihat Sena pergi. _Warna biru_."

"Tapi—"

"Mata biru inilah yang mestinya pantas pergi. Warna biru gelap ini—" Suzuna berhenti sesaat. Dari temaram lilin, matanya tampak sayu, "—warna biru gelap pada malam itu, _persis seperti saat Sena pergi_."

Suzuna melanjutkan kata-katanya, sama sekali tak menatap Riku, "Pada saat langit biru cerah, Sena tak ada. Padahal, dulu dia selalu tersenyum. Saat dia pergi —pemakamannya pagi itu— langit biru cerah meski ketika aku pergi sorenya, hujan."

"Suzu—"

"Warna biru itu sepertinya senang saat Sena pergi!" nada Suzuna menjadi tinggi.

"Tapi kau cocok dengan warna biru—bagiku, melambangkan betapa luasnya kebahagiaan yang kau tebarkan!"

"Tapi—"

.

.

.

* * *

_Karamel itu meredup. Hujan telah berhenti, namun angin masih bertiup kencang, perempuan berambut kebiruan itu menahan isaknya. Pria itu juga tersendat dalam tiap kata-katanya._

"_Ternyata, apa yang ada di akhir bagiku adalah warna biru. Dengan matamu, rambutmu—tidak, mungkin tepatnya sosokmu. Ur.. Langit juga—ehm—sebiru rambutmu. Dan aku yakin—esokpun, pasti langit akan biru. Jadi, tersenyumlah, karena __**warnamu**__lah yang mampu kulihat dan kukejar hingga akhir. Mengantarkanku."_

_Dan fokus karamel itu meredup. Lalu mati.

* * *

_

.

.

.

"Sampai kapanpun, biru adalah warna_mu_!"

"Tapi birulah yang mengantarkan Sena pergi!" Suzuna berkaca-kaca, mendesis getir. Riku tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menguatkan makna absolutisme dalam suaranya. Suzuna menentang kukuh, tak mau ditepis. Meski kenyataannya dirinya sungguh ringkih dalam pusaran ketakutan dan kesedihan yang telah lama menghantuinya. Ia berdiri diatas keteguhan yang salah.

Kelabilan emosi menyambangi dirinya, selalu. Nafasnya naik turun, dadanya bergemuruh, membiarkan kekangan kemarahan lepas dari seluruh dirinya. Suaranya getas, wajahnya pias, berusaha agar segalanya terburai dan lepas.

Paling tidak, sampai sebuah helaan nafas yang begitu pelan samar-samar terdengar.

Perlahan namun pasti sebuah sentuhan hangat menjalar di bahu kecilnya, lalu mendadak merangkak mengisi kekosongan di lehernya. Tak memberi ruang. Kuat. Erat. Namun tak menyakitkan.

"Ap—" Suzuna merasakan kedua pipinya merah merona dan panas. Enggan dengan perlakuan ini. Namun Riku hanya diam, tak memberikan sepatah duapatah kata untuk merespon. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala gadis itu. Ia hanya melakukan sebuah gestur dengan bibir terkunci. Menanti.

Suzuna hanya diam, merasakan jalaran hangat itu merasuk melalui tiap sel, lalu sampai ke wajahnya—dan akhirnya _memerah_.

Ia menghela nafas, memutuskan membuka mulut, "Riku, henti—"

Riku memotong kata-katanya dengan cepat, berbisik di telinga gadis itu, tak mau terbarikade oleh rumitnya frasa Suzuna, "Kalaupun ada satu warna yang mampu membuat Sena dan _aku _bahagia tak terhingga, aku yakin hanya ada satu. Dan warna itu tergambar dalam satu sosok yang sempurna."

Suzuna merasakan matanya mendadak panas mengikuti pipinya. Ia mengikuti topik yang Riku buka, "Warna apa?"

"Warna biru," pria perak yang mendekapnya menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Deru nafas Riku yang hangat menelusup dan berdesir di telinganya, membuatnya merinding.

Suzuna merasa penasaran sekaligus takut untuk mendengar perkataan Riku selanjutnya. Lalu pada akhirnya, terdengar lenguhan panjang dari Riku dan akan tersampaikan, jawaban yang mampu membuat Suzuna menghancurkan benteng batas teritori yang saat itu ia segel dalam dirinya.

"Dan sosok itu, sosok yang mencerminkan warna biru yang luas tanpa batas itu—adalah seorang gadis yang saat ini kurengkuh," Riku berbisik perlahan, namun bergema dalam telinganya—telinga Suzuna.

"Eh?"

"Sesosok enigma, yang berbalutkan warna biru. _Enigma biru._"

"Siapa yang—" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dekapan Riku mengencang, diikuti deru nafas yang hangat, getaran pita suara membentuk sebuah nada.

"_Kau_, Suzuna."

.

.

* * *

Kata-kata itu sekarang mengalir secepat air terjun dari bibir Riku. Pria yang penuh dengan pernyataan dan permainan kata-kata itu membuat cacahan bening jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dari pipi putih Suzuna, berderai. Gadis itu terkesiap. Bau asap dari dupa yang dibakar menusuk hidung, dan lagi-lagi, angin merengkuh punggung dan helaian rambut mereka. Membuat terbentuknya atmosfir yang berbeda daripada sebelumnya.

Sinar lilin yang temaram seolah mengejek mereka, bintang nampak malu-malu—berusaha mengintip apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Bentangan permadani malam seolah ingin memperhatikannya.

"Y-yaa.. Hei.. Ja-jangan bercanda."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda pada saat seperti ini?" Riku masih berbisik, matanya terpejam, tak menyurutkan pesonanya.

Dua kata bermakna monosemi. Tak perlu banyak kiasan untuk menyatakannya, kata-kata itu denotatif dan jelas. Siapapun mengerti artinya. Blokade diri Suzuna nyaris hancur apabila keteguhan dirinya untuk menepis kenyataan –_memanipulasi perasaannya sendiri_— itu hilang.

"Aa.. Jangan bohong," bibirnya membuka kembali, meredam hasrat, berusaha membangun kembali tembok keteguhannya yang rapuh, "Sena.. dia bilang, warna itulah yang _mengantarkan dirinya_ untuk pergi. Be-berarti itu a—"

"Itu berarti Sena bahagia, karena bisa melihat warna yang paling disukainya, untuk terakhir kali," Riku memotong kembali. Mengatakan tiap frasa dari bibirnya dengan setenang air dari kolam yang mengalir, sesekali bergemericik di depan kuil. Tenang, namun menghanyutkan.

Bau _mint_ tercium dari helaian rambut perak Riku, membuat Suzuna terhipnotis. Suara magis dari Riku membuatnya tenggelam. Kepongahannya mati rasa. Angin yang meranggaskan dedaunan—bertiup cukup kencang—semakin membuat wangi itu menelusup ke dalam indera penciumannya. Kepingan dirinya yang telah pecah perlahan-lahan disusun kembali oleh Riku malam ini. Ia tak mengalihkan atensinya sedikitpun dari cahaya lilin yang semakin memendek di dekat kanji nama Sena.

Ia tahu, Riku takkan membawanya menuju distopia yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Kala ia ingin terlepas, suara Riku malah terdengar semakin jelas. Bernada finalitas. Menghujam dirinya dalam rasa tenang dan ekuilibriumitas. Agar kembali tenang dalam suatu esensi kebahagiaan yang murni. Lepas dari pasungan elegi.

"Biru. _Itu sosokmu_ yang berfilosofikan sesuatu yang luas tanpa batas. Sena pasti bahagia ketika pergi diiiringi langit yang terisi oleh warnamu," Riku mendekap lebih kuat, "Dan _aku_, bahagia, mampu mendekap sebuah _langit_ yang terabadikan dalam sebuah sosok angkuh bernama Suzuna Taki."

Suzuna enggan mengeluarkan suara. Membiarkan Riku berbicara dan membiarkan dirinya nyaman dalam rengkuhan Riku, menciumi bau _mint_ dari rambut itu.

"Biru. Laut itu—biru, bukan? Tenang, namun memberikan efek kenyamanan dan menampakkan begitu luasnya ia, sehingga kebahagiaanpun mampu terpancar seluas laut itu. Aku, mengingat laut hanya dengan menatap dalamnya matamu dan mengingat keceriaanmu, dan aku bangga, _hmm_.. Bisa merengkuhnya."

Untuk kali ini, mau tak mau, Suzuna tersenyum, meski matanya berkaca-kaca—Riku terdengar menggodanya, "Ha.. Ha.. Yaa.. Dasar _gombal_."

"Begitulah aku," ujar Riku ringan.

Lalu, mendadak rengkuhan Riku lepas. Suzuna berbalik, dan menatap sebuah kristal _emerald_ yang bercahaya, menghuni pekat dan gelapnya bentangan permadani malam, ditemani bintang. Menatap kontur wajah tenang yang tersenyum itu. Seperti—Sena… Meski mungkin Sena tak seberani Riku.

"Haah," Riku menghela nafas, fokusnya ia arahkan tepat pada safir gelap gadis itu, "Tersenyum juga."

Wajah Suzuna terasa pias, panas. Dipertegas dengan terangnya bulan dan temaram lilin di sudut marmer.

"Hahaha," Riku tertawa kecil, lepas, "Tapi benar lho, kau itu—seperti langit dan laut yang ingin menyatu dalam satu warna, _biru_. Melihatmu, membuatku tenang."

"—dan Sena, pasti akan bahagia, 'kan?" Riku mengulas sebuah senyum, memberikan sebuah tatapan nanar pada batu nisan. Mengelus kanji itu dengan jari jemarinya.

"Yaa~, kurasa, iya," Suzuna mengangguk, merekahkan senyum manis, meruntuhkan seluruh barikade yang ia bangun untuk Riku, semata-mata agar Sena tak terlupakan di dalam titik kosong yang hanya mampu tersentuh olehnya. Ia mengikuti Riku, mengelus kanji nama Sena.

Suara tawa tertahan tiba-tiba terdengar, Suzuna mengalihkan atensinya menuju Riku. Melihat pria perak itu tertawa—tertahan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis. Entah kenapa, berbeda dari '_Riku_' yang tadi.

"Hoho, langit dan lautku ini akhirnya tersenyum manis juga."

"Ap—Hah? Siapa yang langit dan lautmu, hah?" gadis itu memerah, setengah marah.

Riku tertawa lepas lagi, "Ahaha, tidak siapa-siapa kok. Hanya seseorang yang tadi dalam pelukkanku, tergambar dalam sebuah warna tenang, _biru_."

Suzuna diam manakala Riku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Hanya satu yang ia rasakan, hangatnya jemari Riku. Kehangatan yang mencairkan bongkahan es yang pernah menyelubungi dirinya—yang pernah menyesatkan dirinya dalam poros kekalutan dan keegosentrisan. Dan Riku menemukannya, menariknya dalam hangat yang tak habis dan tak lekang oleh lajunya intensitas waktu. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih saat ini.

"Riku, aku—"

Suara Riku yang terdengar menahan tawa tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya (lagi), "Hmph, yayaya, seseorang yang mencerminkan warna biru—dan.. Err—seseorang… _Berdada kerempeng_, mungkin. Hahaha…"

"APA?"

Sepertinya, kegiatan menggilas punggung tidak akan bisa dilupakan, entah malam itu, atau keesokan harinya.

''_**o.O-**__owari (?)__**-O.o''

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_ : *_mangap_* AAH! OoC! Tamatnya abal bin gaje, jayus pula! Ide saya udah abis.. Hiah, salahkan WB yang mengganggu saat Event ini berlangsung! /_ditabok_/ Huwee, maaf kalo saya kesannya nyepam dengan bikin fic abal dan.. err.. agak alay mungkin?—Uh, saya mohon maaf! *_sujuddepankompi_*

Tapi, saya tidak melupakan kata "_terima kasih_", untuk orang-orang yang sudah menyelenggarakan maupun mengikuti Event/Award ini, sehingga membuat saya termotivasi untuk ikut menyemarakkan _fest_ pertama di fandom ES21.

Buat _senpai-tachi_, ajarin bikin _slash-pair_ dong~ Pengen juga nih :3 *_ditendang_*

Soal festival obon, saya udah nyari dan dapetnya cuma yang secara garis besar, nggak langsung misalnya kalo mereka ziarah itu ngapain. Kalo ada salah, mohon diberitahu! /_nunduk_/ _

Btw, saya sudah berusaha dengan sepenuh hati supaya bisa menulis fic (_abal bin gaje_) ini disela-sela kesibukkan yang merajalele. Ini adalah sejenis sequel dari _**Feel and Feel**_ yang saya ubah beberapa bagiannya. Opini, saran, maupun kritik konstruktifnya selalu saya tunggu dan terima dengan senang hati untuk memperbaiki diri.

Oia, temen-temen yang belom ikut, ayo ikutan! Biar fandom kita rame dan gak monoton :D

Yah, itulah sedikit dari uneg-uneg saya.

Selamat puasa semua :D Terima kasih sudah dibaca. Mohon repiunya.

_**F. Alyss**_

_**RnR?**_


End file.
